Nappami Drabbles
by AnaFrost
Summary: Just two drabbles with domestic Nappami banter for MegaKat. First drabble is them after a long day of work and the second is a morning after. For more info please read author's notes!


**AN: So these old drabbles are part of a "send me a pairing and number" challenge post on my Tumblr blog FireNationRei. There's a list of spoken lines and you pick a number of which one you want with a certain couple in mind. Naturally, my good friend Megakat jumped on the bandwagon and demanded Nappami. Since these are good stand alone pieces that won't be used for future stories, I'll just post them here for you guys to enjoy. I'm borrowing the producer Nappa idea from Team Four Star.**

 **Cover art was a collaboration I did with amethyst-rose on deviantart; I drew it and she colored!**

 **When Hothead Meets Blockhead is still being written up so please keep that out of your reviews for this story. Enjoy!**

 **Number 4:**

Ami was curled up in bed with a good book when her giant bald hunk of a boyfriend came in looking exhausted.

"Welcome home," she put down her book to greet him.

He flopped on the bed in response, making his petite lover bounce up from the weight. "I don't wanna go to work tomorrow!" He whined, voice muffled by the mattress.

She giggled in response. "Rough day?"

"Let's just say I have to clean one too many messes made by some numbskull executives." Nappa lifted his head and huffed, rubbing the back of his neck. He could feel the stress make him tense just by talking about it.

"That's not good. Anything I can do to make it better?" Ami smiled and removed her reading glasses.

"Nah, I know you must've had a long day too." Nappa smiled back and sat up to roll his neck.

She was taken aback by his refusal. **"Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"**

The producer shook his head. "After a 5 hour surgery, I do not want to put your hands to work today."

"I could just do your shoulders?" She offered.

"Will you choke me and call me "Daddy" too?" He smirked.

Her blue eyes went wide as her cheeks turned bright pink. "Nappa!"

"What?" He smiled back innocently.

Ami huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, I could walk up and down your back but I'd doubt you'd feel it." She proposed.

"Heh, I'd feel it if you wore pointy high heels and say I've been a naughty boy." He grinned.

"Oh, you pervert!" Ami whacked him with her pillow.

"A pervert whom you LOVE!" He teased as she kept whacking him. Ami's wrist was suddenly caught by him mid swing and he gave her a tender kiss. "Baby, seeing you get riled up always makes my day better."

* * *

 **Number 5:**

Ami was getting out of the shower after a great session of morning sex with her big, strong lover. She was towel drying her hair while she saw him lounging on the couch looking the sexiest she had ever seen him, wearing his work suit.

She bit her lip before coming up behind him and wrapping her slender arms around his neck, resting her hands flat on his chest. A gentle peck landed on his temple, then his cheek, then his ear.

"Keep that up and you'll need to shower all over again." He purred.

"I'm willing to take that risk." Ami giggled.

"Oh, you're in trouble now," he smirked and pulled her over his shoulder so she would fall into his lap.

The petite doctor shrieked in surprise as he started showering her in kisses until the doorbell buzzed.

Nappa paused and looked at the time. "Shit," he grumbled.

"Who's that?" Ami blinked.

"My assistant with the dry cleaning." He answered before laying another kiss on her lips. "To be continued," he winked at her after pulling away and standing up, adjusting his pants to conceal his erection. "I'll get you for this." He gestured at it.

"Sorry," she mouthed with amusement and a light blush on her cheeks.

Nappa opened the door. "Come in, Olive."

Ami's sweet lovestruck smile fell when a woman that could be confused for a supermodel walked in wearing six inch stilettos, low cut top, and a short pencil skirt.

"Good morning, Mr. Nappa. I brought your suit for the fundraiser tonight and have a couple of things to run by you about the venue." She said and shifted to get her phone out to take notes, flipping her long flowing red hair off her large chest.

Ami wasn't even paying attention to what they were talking about at that point. She was zoned out staring at this woman who looked like a poster woman for sexy escorts.

"Oh my, where are my manners! You must be THE Dr. Mizuno! Mr. Nappa doesn't stop talking about you," Olive said and flashed her a smile and tipped her a wink. "So nice to finally meet you." She extended her hand.

"Likewise, though Nappa neglected to tell me about you." Ami took her hand to not be rude yet flashed Nappa a look through her forced smile. A look that spelled out trouble with a capital T.

"Well, I really should be going. See you two tonight. Mr. Nappa, Dr. Mizuno." She said and gave a small bow before exiting the apartment.

When the door closed Ami crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him.

Nappa suddenly felt like he should be running for his life. "What..?"

"Don't you "what" me! How come this is the first time I hear about Olive?!" Ami felt this negative emotion, totally foreign to her, projecting out into a dark flickering aura.

'Oh shit,' Nappa thought as he could feel the apartment getting colder by the second until the realization dawned on him. **"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"**

Ami's expression changed from murderous to that of embarrassment. "Well, I…you know I'm not used to seeing you with other women, like her…" She cast her eyes downward.

Nappa busted out laughing. "Oh, Blue. You're too cute. Olive's a lesbian. I only hired her to dress that way for my image and to get gullible idiots to sign with me." He explained.

Ami's blue eyes went wide at the news. "Oh," she simply said, now feeling like a fool.

"Don't worry. You're the only one for me, baby." Nappa said and pressed her against the wall. "Now…time for my payback." He grinned.


End file.
